1. Field
This invention relates to a field and stream wading boot and more particularly to a sole construction of the boot for walking and wading over underwater rocks and moss or algae, climbing in and out of a watercraft, and walking out of the water.
2. State of the Art
The construction and materials used in boots or shoes for various sports are such as to provide adequate traction between the boots or shoes and the surface or terrain on which they are used.
Common cleats of various descriptions which may or may not be removable from the sole of the boot or shoe are used on football shoes, baseball shoes, soccer shoes, etc. Climbing boots with spikes and hobnail shoes are usually for the type of terrain being encountered by persons in outdoor and indoor activities.
In the sole construction of a shoe or boot disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,504B granted to Biancucci et. al., the sole has cleats that may be extended or retracted to project beyond the bottom of the sole or retracted into grooves or recesses formed in the sole. In this arrangement the wearers may choose to use spiked or unspiked soles.
Other wading boot designs include interchangeable rubber lugs, felt pads, or steel spiked soles. Thus, it is necessary to change the soles of the boots depending upon what conditions exist in the bed of the stream, river or lake where a fisher person would be wading. This arrangement creates a problem where the underwater bed contain rocks, moss and other underwater growth in various areas making it desirable to change the soles several times while wading in a particular underwater bed. Further, after wading in the water the wearers may want to climb into their watercraft but first must change soles to prevent damage to the watercraft. Likewise it would be unwise to walk on the shoreline with felt or rubber lug soles.